1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power tool including an electric power tool main body that drives a tool bit by a rotative force of a motor that rotates with a pull operation of a switch lever, and including an auxiliary tool that can be attached and detached to and from the electric power tool main body.
2. Background Art
An electric power tool described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-205285 includes an electric power tool main body that drives a tool bit with a rotative force of a motor that rotates by a pull operation of a switch lever, and includes an auxiliary handle that is constructed to be attached and detached to and from the electric power tool main body. A lamp is attached to the auxiliary handle via a flexible extension member, and a switch of the lamp is provided at a leading end part of the auxiliary handle. As a result, an illumination direction can be adjusted with the extension member and a workpiece to be processed and the tool bit can be illuminated during operations.
In the electric power tool described above, the switch of the lamp is provided at the auxiliary handle. As a result, it is necessary to operate the switch of the lamp separately from an operation of the electric power tool main body, and thus the operation of the switch of the lamp is sometimes troublesome.
Thus, there is a need in the art to actuate electric devices in the auxiliary tool attached to the electric power tool main body in conjunction with an operation of the switch lever in the electric power tool main body in order to improve usability of the electric devices.